


Последний день лета

by ohohoyushkihohojskaya



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, leon and claire met before before the original events, thought about it while listening to sad russian songs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohoyushkihohojskaya/pseuds/ohohoyushkihohojskaya
Summary: ау в которой Клэр и Леон познакомились до событий в Раккун-Сити
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Новая старая знакомая

— И все-таки правильно говорят — новичкам везёт…  
— О чём Вы?  
— У нас с тобой, стажёр, за сегодня не было ни одного вызова. А до конца твоего рабочего дня осталось всего ничего, минут двадцать.  
— А, вот оно что. Ну да, удачно вышло. Только скучновато...  
— Терпение и труд, сынок. Надеюсь, ты не рассчитывал, что в первый же день смог бы посадить целую банду? Радуйся, что всё спокойно.

Началось лето, вместе с ним пришла ужасная жара, с которой совершенно не справлялся слабенький кондиционер патрульной машины. Подперев подбородок кулаком, Леон уныло смотрел на неизменный пейзаж за приоткрытым окном. Из потрескивающего радио раздавались полузабытые старые песни. Весь день прошел именно так — они разъезжали по городу, выглядывая нарушителей порядка, но в конечном итоге лишь прожгли невероятное количество бензина, пока наставник без устали рассказывал ему интересные истории со службы, которые стажёр уж точно не услышал бы в академии. Свой первый день в полиции Леон, конечно, представлял совсем не так. Но, справедливости ради, он пока что не настоящий полицейский — просто ученик, проходящий летнюю стажировку.

— Так, стажёр, пора сворачиваться. Возвращаемся в участок?  
— Наверное, да… — устало вздохнул парень.  
— Будь увереннее, Леон! — старший товарищ усмехнулся. — Когда я был в ак-  
— Сэр! — Леон переполошился, прервав рассказ. — Там драка, что ли?  
— Да ладно?  
— Сами смотрите!  
— Слушай, ну всё как ты хотел! — водитель мрачно усмехнулся, сбавляя скорость. — Сейчас нужно сделать всё быстро, так что не мешкай, понял? Тихо выходи и следуй за мной.

Выйдя из машины, Леон смог полностью окинуть взглядом сцену драки. Двое мужчин будто бы наступали на кого-то, кого юноша никак не мог разглядеть. Сперва Леон заметил, что у одного из нападающих разбит нос, и только потом гораздо более важную деталь — второй дебошир был вооружен. Стажёр бросил настороженный взгляд на своего наставника, и тот успокаивающим жестом приказал ему продвигаться вперёд. Стоило парню сделать несколько шагов, и он наконец увидел, что эти двое наступали на… школьницу? Да, обычную школьницу, у которой почему-то был нож. В голове, подобно молнии, пронеслась мысль — он знал эту девушку! Прежде, чем он успел вспомнить, где мог видеть ее раньше, душный воздух прорезал крик:

— Леон!

Опытный полицейский грязно выругался и поднял пистолет наизготовку. Не опускал пистолет и один из резко повернувшихся нападавших. Напуганная девчонка стояла на месте, будто вкопанная, не выпуская нож из дрожащих рук.

— Отошли от нее! И без фокусов! — наставник безотрывно глядел на нападавших явно отработанным угрожающим взглядом. — Быстро!

Нарушители спокойствия переглянулись и сорвались с места. Полицейский вновь раздраженно выругался и крикнул:

— Хватай его, Кеннеди!

Леон сделал шаг в сторону, встав на пути того нападавшего, которому успели разбить нос. Увернувшись от удара, юноша резким движением ступил за спину преступника и заломал ему руки. Подняв голову на наставника, стажёр увидел, как тот выбил пистолет из рук соучастника.

— Прекращаем, ребята. — мгновение и полицейский уже удерживал второго, теперь безоружного, нападавшего. — Разберемся в участке. Юная леди, вы тоже.  
— Леон?.. — девушка опустила нож, недоуменно глядя на стажёра. — погодите, вы, может, не так поняли, я просто-  
— Нож мне, сама — к машине. Леон, ты тоже, не стой столбом.  
— Но послушайте же! — девушка подошла к полицейскому и нехотя отдала нож. — Вы не знаете всей ситуации! Леон, может, хоть ты меня выслушаешь?  
— Прости, придётся до участка доехать. — Леон подтолкнул одного из дебоширов к машине и нелепо-виновато улыбнулся знакомой. — Всё будет хорошо, не переживай.  
— Ты её знаешь что ли, стажёр? — наставник затолкал арестованного в машину. — Но, даже если так, не манерничай с ней особо. Давай в машину, разбойница.  
— Сэр, вы хотите посадить её рядом с… этими?  
— Ты видишь другую машину? Сажай её и поехали, хватит медлить.  
— Может, поступим немного по-другому? Она сядет на мое место, а я… ну, сзади посижу? Буду за порядком следить.  
— Уверен?  
— Ну, думаю, ей будет не особо уютно с… — Леон оглянулся на сидящих в машине бугаев. — … вы сами понимаете.  
— А ты джентльмен, Кеннеди! Ладно, так и сделаем. — полицейский хохотнул и махнул девчонке рукой. — Разбойница, давай на переднее сиденье!

В конце концов странная компания была усажена в машину, тут же направившуюся по пустынной дороге к участку. Стажёру пришлось несколько раз делать замечания расшумевшимся мужчинам, но это не помогало до тех пор, пока на них не рявкнул водитель. Несмотря на неудобства, всю дорогу до полицейского участка голову Леона занимал только один вопрос — как же зовут эту девчонку? Удалось вспомнить лишь, где он видел её раньше — девушка училась в той школе, которую юноша благополучно закончил этим летом. Попытки вспомнить её имя занимали мысли Леона всю дорогу, и не прекращались до тех пор, пока они не добрались в участок. Процедура предполагала допрос, так что стажёру поручили допросить девчонку, которая без ножа явно не представляла угрозы. И вот они остались вдвоем в просторной комнате с неприятно моргающей лампочкой.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста. —диалог начался на официальной ноте.  
— Меня зовут Клэр! Клэр Рэдфилд. Мы с тобой в одной школе учились.  
— Да, я так и понял. — Леон неловко улыбнулся. — Ну, рассказывай, что произошло. Только честно.  
— Конечно! Ничего необычного. То есть, не то, чтобы такое происходило каждый день, конечно, но… — Клэр явно нервничала. — В общем, эти двое пытались меня ограбить. Один за руку схватил, а второй пытался в сумочку залезть. Ну, её у меня уже забрали.  
— Украли что-нибудь?  
— Не успели! Не сразу, конечно, но я отбилась.  
— Ага, так вот когда ты одному из них нос разбила!  
— Ну, я тоже пострадала! — Клэр почти обиженно продемонстрировала Леону окровавленные костяшки на левой руке. — В общем, я ему в нос дала, и успела вытащить нож.  
— А нож у тебя откуда?  
— Брат подарил на день рождения. И научил им пользоваться, конечно. Я его всегда ношу с собой. — Клэр заметно огорчилась. — Он, наверное, расстроится, если узнает, что у меня его забрали.  
— Насколько я понимаю, к тому моменту, как ты достала нож, подъехали мы?  
— Да! Очень оперативно, надо заметить. Не думаю, что я бы на самом деле смогла отбить их обоих. Слушай, а долго мне ещё придётся тут сидеть? Можно, я хотя бы брату позвоню?  
— Пока что сиди здесь. — Леон поднялся со стула и направился к выходу, успокаивающе махнув рукой. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Оставив Клэр в замешательстве, он вышел в коридор, где уже поджидал наставник.

— Ну что, стажёр, можешь собой гордиться. Оба уродца проходят по делам о грабеже. — полицейский одобрительно похлопал Леона по плечу. — Сейчас их допрашивает кое-кто покруче нас, а наше дело сделано. Как там девчонка?  
— Она немного напугана. Но, судя по её показаниям, только оборонялась. Мы же её отпустим?  
— Отпустим, конечно! — полицейский радушно рассмеялся. — Слушай, ну ты точно такой, как я в молодости, даже наивнее. Давай, забирай её оттуда, и за сумкой зайти не забудь. Можешь щегольнуть — скажешь, что от срока отмазал.  
— Хорошо, будет сделано! — Леон широко улыбнулся и чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал обратно по коридору. — До завтра!  
— До завтра, стажёр. Смотри не опаздывай!

Добежав до комнаты допросов, юноша сообщил Клэр, что она свободна, и попросил подождать его возле участка. Не дождавшись ответа, побежал дальше — забрать вещи девушки и подписать несколько бумажек. На пути к выходу Леон задумался и вернулся, чтобы зайти в медпункт. Наконец, разобравшись во всем и выйдя из участка, парень увидел Клэр, нетерпеливо бродящую вокруг скамейки, стоящей недалеко от выхода.

— Ну, ты как?  
— Заскучать не успела. — девушка устало улыбнулась. — Слушай, а когда я смогу забрать свои вещи?  
— Прямо сейчас. Они у меня.  
— И нож? — прозвучал обеспокоенный вопрос.  
— Конечно.  
— Спасибо огромное! — Клэр забрала протянутые Леоном сумочку и нож, тут же осмотренный и спрятанный. — Не только за вещи, конечно. За то, что спас меня, в первую очередь.  
— Да не за что, это просто моя работа. — Леон самодовольно улыбнулся. — Пойдём, присядем.  
— Зачем это?  
— Подлатаю тебя немного. — юноша достал из кармана бинт.  
— Это тоже твоя работа?  
— Нет, просто хочу, чтобы ты вернулась домой в целости и сохранности.  
— Думаю, я прекрасно справлюсь с этим сама.  
— Мы оба сегодня убедились, что ты отлично попадаешь в неловкие ситуации. — Леон умело отвернулся от ехидного взгляда Клэр. — Уж лучше я тебя проведу, спокойнее буду.  
— Ну ладно, товарищ полицейский. — Клэр села на скамейку и протянула Леону пострадавшую руку. — Только не попадись на глаза моему брату.  
— Постараюсь. — опустившийся рядом Леон коротко рассмеялся и принялся обрабатывать руку девушки, как учили инструкции по оказанию первой помощи. — Странно, что мы с тобой совсем не общались в школе.  
— Ой, ты был таким занудой, что к тебе подойти было страшно! Нам всем тебя в пример ставили, аж противно было.  
— Большое спасибо. — юноша приподнял брови.  
— Нет-нет, не обижайся! — Клэр смотрела, как Леон с недовольным видом завязывал бантик на повязке. — Я же не знала, что ты на самом деле такой крутой!  
— Крутой? Ну, это громко сказано…  
— Да ладно тебе! Ты сегодня выглядел, как настоящий спецагент. Не хочешь как-нибудь прогуляться? Расскажешь, каково это — быть крутым полицейским.  
— Легко! Да хоть завтра.  
— Значит, договорились. Встречаемся сразу после твоей смены возле этой самой скамейки. — Клэр протянула Леону руку, которую тот с энтузиазмом пожал. — А теперь пойдём, пока мой брат не начал волноваться. И, прошу, даже не вздумай говорить ему о том, что мы возвращаемся из участка!

Леон расхохотался, взглянув на насупившееся лицо Клэр. Ответом на такую наглость стал немедленный пинок в бок, удививший юношу своей силой. Клэр сразу же принялась извиняться, а Леон — отшучиваться, и они даже не заметили, как эта небольшая ситуация переросла в приятную беседу. Свой первый день он, конечно, представлял совсем не так. Правда, даже и не думал жаловаться на то, что первый день его стажировки закончился так хорошо.


	2. Победная мишень

Скамейка возле полицейского участка — отличный ориентир, и потому она вскоре стала их постоянным местом встречи. Сами встречи происходили всё чаще, едва ли не каждый вечер, и стали приятной традицией. И даже сегодня, несмотря на омерзительную духоту, от которой асфальт под ногами сухо потрескивал, а над дорогой поднималась рябь горячего воздуха, Клэр бродила взад и вперёд перед крыльцом участка, пытаясь отвлечься от уже неприлично долгого ожидания. Иногда, когда пинать ногами воздух надоедало, она глядела на нелепые часы, возвышавшиеся на столбе, и недовольно вздыхала. Видимо, полицейские не такие пунктуальные, как о них говорят. Один из многих стереотипов о представителях этой профессии, которые Леону Кеннеди удалось разрушить. Наконец, когда Клэр наскучила бесцельная ходьба, она опустилась на скамейку, сразу же убедившись — закон подлости работает без исключений. Стеклянная дверь участка распахнулась, и навстречу девушке, выделяясь из толпы работников в форме, выбежал знакомый юноша в гражданском.

— Привет! — медленно поднявшаяся со скамейки Клэр смерила запыхавшегося Леона недовольным взглядом. — Ну же, не смотри на меня так! Я весь день проторчал в архиве. Меня еще и отпускать не хотели, еле сбежал.  
— Да уж, вам, стажёрам, нелегко живётся. Но помни, каждый день в архиве приближает тебя к блестящей карьере полицейского! — Клэр с напускным сочувствием похлопала друга по плечу. — Есть идеи, где отдохнуть от бесконечных стеллажей и бумажек?  
— Так… сегодня пятница? — задумчиво протянул Леон.  
— Угадал.  
— Можем пойти в парк аттракционов?  
— Ну нет, до него долго идти.  
— Там сегодня бесплатная сахарная вата, даже это не переубедит тебя?  
— Это же совсем другое дело! — Клэр заметно оживилась. — А ещё, если побежим — будет не так уж и долго.  
— Шутишь?  
— Не догонишь!

Звонко рассмеявшись, девушка сорвалась с места, набрав неплохую скорость и оставив своего товарища в смятении.

— Эй, так не честно! — спустя несколько мгновений Леон, опомнившись, бросился следом.

Остановившись на секунду, чтобы показать своему временному сопернику язык, Клэр увидела, как он, ехидно улыбаясь, пробегает мимо. Даже не успев отпустить язвительный комментарий, девушка припустила с новой силой. С трудом не задевая прохожих, ребята бежали по тротуару, весело хохоча и перекрикиваясь. Когда же впереди показались сверкающие разноцветными лампочками ворота парка, у каждого открылось второе дыхание, и соперники ещё быстрее понеслись к своей цели. Негласная схватка достигла критической точки, казалось даже, будто в воздухе между противниками проскакивали электрические искры. До ворот оставалось всего несколько шагов, и тут, сделав последний рывок, Клэр схватилась рукой за один из железных прутьев. Победа! Сбитое дыхание не дало издать победный выкрик, но взгляда, полного превосходства, было вполне достаточно.

— Считай… Считай, что я поддался. — Леон пытался отдышаться, уперевшись руками в колени. — У тебя было преимущество на старте.  
— Только не расплачься, малыш. Не беспокойся, сейчас купим тебе шоколадную медальку в утешение.  
— Очень смешно, Рэдфилд.  
— А как по мне — довольно забавно! Ладно, шериф, не отставай. — поправив извечный хвостик, Клэр зашла в ворота. — Пока ты медлишь, все аттракционы придут в негодность.

Леону пришлось на секунду остановиться, чтобы закрыть глаза, выдохнуть и сдержать резкий ответ. Открыв глаза, он будто утонул в неизменно праздничной атмосфере парка. Со всех сторон доносилась какофония разнообразной музыки, перемешиваясь с криками детей, радостными и не слишком (некоторые, кажется, поняли, что на горки пошли зря), живые статуи и ходулисты в ярких костюмах переманивали друг у друга заинтересованных гуляк, а розоватые лучи закатного солнца терялись в переливающемся свете миллиона лампочек, украшавших все аттракционы. Взгляд Леона беспорядочно бегал по толпе, и ему никак не удавалось найти на мгновение упущенную из вида Клэр. Казалось, он только что видел краем глаза знакомую рыжую шевелюру, и вот она вновь ускользнула из вида, оставляя юношу в потерянном состоянии. Леон уже было приготовился окликнуть подругу, но его остановил знакомый голос:

— Кого ищешь?

Обернувшись на звук, парень увидел Клэр, которая с недовольным видом ожидала его возле стенда с сахарной ватой. С облегчением помахав ей рукой, Леон принялся выбираться из толпы, уворачиваясь и ежесекундно извиняясь.

— Что бы ты без меня делал, потеряшка? — девушка протянула подошедшему воздушное облачко сахарной ваты на палочке. — Тебя одного нельзя оставить!  
— Не верю, что слышу это именно от тебя. — Леон в очередной раз отвернулся от колкого взгляда подруги, сделав вид, что не заметил его. — Ну что, куда предлагаешь пойти?  
— Я видела гигантского медведя в тире, и знаешь, что? Мы просто обязаны его выиграть! Пойдём! — Клэр подтолкнула юношу в нужном направлении. — Без этого медведя я из парка не уйду.  
— Ага, так ты просто хочешь использовать меня в корыстных целях.  
— Да ни за что! Я выиграю его сама!  
— Ты стрелять-то умеешь? — скептично поинтересовался Леон.  
— Спрашиваешь! Меня учил Крис, так что я, может стреляю даже лучше, чем ты.  
— Ну, сейчас проверим. Судя по твоим разговорам, придётся здорово постараться, чтобы добыть этого…

Дойдя до тира, Леон понял, что именно так восхитило Клэр. На постаменте главного приза возвышался огромный медведь отвратительнейшего ярко-салатового цвета. На шее игрушки красовался нелепый пурпурный бант, а голову украшала до смешного маленькая соломенная шляпка.

— Вау.  
— Скажи? Он прекрасен. И он точно должен уйти с нами.  
— Ладно, ты права. Мы просто обязаны забрать его.  
— Что же, тогда смотри, как стреляют профессионалы!  
— Так-так, я весь внимание.

Облокотившись на стойку, юноша внимательно смотрел на последнюю мишень, попадание в которую обещало немедленную победу. Клэр приняла удобную стойку, внимательно прицелилась, задержала дыхание и… промазала. Пулька не задела даже самые лёгкие мишени, что уж говорить о той самой, победной.

— Я просто пристреливаюсь. — Клэр даже не оглянулась на злорадно хихикавшего Леона. — После следующего выстрела эта дурацкая ухмылка пропадёт с твоего лица.  
— Верю, верю. Но, может, я всё-таки помогу? — дал еще один шанс Кеннеди.  
— Даже не думай! Смотри и учись.

На этот раз Клэр целилась намного дольше и скрупулёзнее. Вот-вот готовясь выстрелить, она понимала, что что-то не так, и меняла позицию. Всё это время Леон с нескрываемым интересом глядел то на девушку, то на мишень, сгорая от интереса и желая узнать, к чему приведут эти потуги. Наконец, девушка окончательно прицелилась, кивнула, будто утверждая свой собственный план, и выстрелила. Хорошей новостью стало то, что она, по крайней мере, не промазала. Плохой — то, что она сбила мишень, самую близкую к той самой, победной, но все-таки не ту.

— Ура! Вы выиграли, эмм… — хозяин тира вяло полез под стойку. — Вот этого зайчика. Поздравляю.  
— Ну уж нет, мы не уйдём без этого медведя. — фыркнула Клэр.  
— Ни за что не уйдём. К тому же, у нас остался один выстрел. — Леон оттолкнулся от стойки и подошёл поближе к расстроенной подруге. — Может, я всё-таки помогу?  
— Так уж и быть, я тебе разрешаю. Но только потому, что тебе, видимо, слишком уж хочется пострелять. — Клэр с самодовольным видом заряжала последнюю пульку в ружьё. — И я заберу мистера Лапу себе.  
— Мистер Лапа? — Леон поставил руки девушки в правильное положение, чуть поправив запястье. — Отличное имя. Наклони голову чуть-чуть. Вот так.

Закончив работу и сделав шаг назад, юноша утвердительно кивнул. Через несколько секунд раздался последний выстрел, и Клэр с Леоном уставились на победную мишень. На ней красовался след от пульки, что означало только одно — сегодня мистер Лапа обрёл новый дом. Хозяин тира без особой радости наблюдал за ребятами, которые прыгали и хохотали, крепко обнявшись.

— Я даже не представляю, как мы его дотащим. — Леон схватил медведя в охапку. — Точнее, как я его дотащу я.  
— Ну же, не дуйся! За твои старания и неоценимую помощь в добыче мистера Лапы ты получаешь этого зайчика! — широко улыбаясь, Клэр протянула игрушку к лицу юноши и пощекотала его пушистыми ушами. — Он, конечно, немного меньше, но ничем не хуже!  
— Он просто очаровашка. Ну что, есть ещё идеи?  
— Кажется, есть одна. — взгляд девушки остановился на не слишком длинной очереди на чёртово колесо. — Думаю, до закрытия успеем.

Ускорив шаг, ребята подошли к аттракциону как раз после того, как последняя парочка села в кабину. В следующую же Леон сперва посадил медведя, протиснувшись следом. Клэр проскользнула последней. Пока они устраивались, аттракцион медленно продвигался вверх, отдаляясь от шума и суеты, всё ещё царивших в парке. Кабина едва заметно качнулась и остановилась, лишь чуть-чуть не доехав до самой верхней точки.

— Да отсюда почти весь город виден! Смотри, вон наша школа. — Клэр уверенно указывала пальцем на раскинувшийся под ними город, покрытый сине-сизой дымкой сумерек. — А вон там, кажется, стадион, где я когда-то занималась. Темновато, конечно, всё не разглядишь. А там светится главная площадь…

Леон только временами окидывал взглядом город, потому что его намного больше интересовал другой вид. Парень никак не мог отвести глаз от Клэр, самозабвенно выделяющей в полутемном пейзаже всё новые и новые знакомые черты. Несколько прядей выбилось из рыжего хвостика, на щеках виднелся лёгкий летний загар, подчёркивая яркие голубые глаза, а улыбка, полная энтузиазма, была так заразительна, что уголки губ Леона ползли вверх сами собой. Самое присутствие Клэр было сродни свежему, лёгком ветерку, освежающему духоту летней ночи.

— Вон там, если присмотреться, видно море. И можно даже увидеть лодочку у берега.  
— А если быть еще внимательнее, можно заметить, что нам пора выходить. Бери мистера Лапу, ему пора домой. — нехотя прервала момент Клэр.

Клэр легко выпрыгнула из кабины, и юноша, чуть замешкавшись, выпрыгнул вслед за ней. Время близилось к закрытию, людей в парке становилось всё меньше. Сбавив шаг, друзья направлялись к выходу, вышагивая в такт музыке, которая все ещё раздавалась над аттракционами.

— Ну что, как тебе прогулка?  
— Просто супер! Давненько я так не веселилась. И теперь у меня есть мистер Лапа! — ребята вышли из парка, яркие лампочки на воротах которого уже погасли. — Уверена, Крис будет от него в восторге.  
— Осталось его дотащить. — Леон обернулся на тихо прыснувшую Клэр. — Назад, чур, бежать не будем.  
— Не будем, конечно. Не хочу, чтобы ты вновь потерпел поражение.

Утомлённые вечерней прогулкой, обратно они шли в тишине, которая совершенно не казалась неловкой, а наоборот, была даже приятной — как будто им не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Леон вдруг почувствовал, как рука Клэр проскользнула к нему под локоть, а голова девушки мягко опустилась на его плечо. К счастью, в свете уличных фонарей не был виден нелепый румянец, разлившийся по щекам парня.


	3. Шум прибоя

— Клэр! Возьми трубку!

Крики из гостиной, прерываемые трелями телефона из прихожей, было нелегко игнорировать, но Клэр обладала завидной силой воли. Лениво листая журнал, она делала вид, что её ничего не беспокоит. Правда, стоило только войти во вкус и начать покачивать головой в такт пронзительному звону, как девушка вновь услышала мужской голос:

— Клэр!  
— Ты звал? — всё же пришлось откликнуться.  
— Немедленно возьми трубку.  
— Но Крис, я занята!  
— Давай-давай!  
— Но-  
— Вперёд!

Поняв, что продолжение спора не имеет ни малейшего смысла, Клэр нарочито громко вздохнула, отбросила журнал и не забыла по пути заглянуть в гостиную, чтобы озлобленно показать язык ухмыльнувшемуся брату. Она, конечно, надеялась, что абонент по другую сторону провода бросит трубку до того, как она дойдёт до телефона. Но звонивший был на удивление настойчивым, и Клэр успела даже несколько секунд в недовольном молчании поглядеть на трубку, прежде чем наконец-то ответить на звонок.

— Слушаю. — проворчала девушка в трубку.  
— Клэр?  
— Леон! Привет! — услышав знакомый голос, Клэр просияла. — Поздновато ты…  
— Да, слушай, ты… очень занята? — вопрос прозвучал как-то несколько неуверенно.  
— Нет конечно, совсем не занята. — девушка прислонилась к стене, накручивая провод на палец. — Что хотел?  
— Да так, встретиться надо.  
— Встретиться? — Клэр удивляли тревожные нотки, проскакивающие в голосе юноши.— Прямо сейчас?..  
— Ну да. Придёшь? — с надеждой спросил Леон.  
— Я даже… Наверное? Погоди минуту.

Клэр повернула голову на брата, подозрительно выглядывавшего на неё из-за двери гостиной. Махнув рукой, она пригласила его подойти, но Крис скукожил недовольную мину, даже не пытаясь сдвинуться с места. Тогда Клэр нахмурилась и махнула рукой ещё раз, намного агрессивнее. Переборов неведомую силу, приковывавшую его к креслу, брат всё-таки подошел ближе.

— Сейчас. — Клэр оторвала трубку от уха и сразу же крепко прижала её к плечу, перейдя на шепот. — Леон гулять зовет.  
— Он нормальный?! Уже поздно.  
— Тише! Знаю я, но у него голос какой-то встревоженный.  
— И?  
— Ну, так я пойду?  
— Клэр-  
— Пожалуйста! — девушка повысила голос, насколько могла. — Всё будет нормально.

Крис недовольно покачал головой. Когда эти двое провели почти всё лето, гуляя непонятно где до самой темноты, он терпел. Но ведь уже совсем немного осталось до учебного года! Неужели они не собираются браться за ум? Подняв глаза, Крис столкнулся с взглядом сестры, который удивительным образом балансировал между мольбой и злостью. С другой стороны, они всегда возвращались в целости и сохранности. К тому же, этот Кеннеди, вроде, неплохой парень. Улыбаться Крис не стал, но утвердительно кивнул. Увидев улыбку на лице Клэр, уже подтянувшей трубку к уху, он понял, что сделал правильный выбор.

— Леон, ты ещё здесь? Да, да, встретимся, конечно. На нашем месте?  
— Да, как обычно.  
— Я приду! До скорого!

Повесив трубку, Клэр развернулась и вновь увидела недовольную мину Криса. Тот стоял сложив руки на груди и грозно хмурился.

— Не смотри на меня так!  
— Опять вы придумали непонятно что…  
— Леон придумал! Я сама не знаю, что случилось.  
— Тем более. — Крис наблюдал за сестрой, собирающейся в спешке. — Придётся тебе за ним присмотреть.  
— Знаешь, этого всего могло бы и не быть, — Клэр защелкнула поясную сумку. — если бы ты не поленился взять трубку.  
— Не умничай! — Крис не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на самодовольно ухмыляющуюся сестру. — И куртку не забудь, уже прохладно.  
— Так точно, босс! — Клэр подхватила с вешалки любимую красную кожанку и, картинно отсалютовав, потянулась к входной двери. — Скоро буду, не переживай.  
— Иди уже, хулиганка. — Обняв сестру на прощание, Крис закрыл дверь и вернулся в гостиную. Конечно же, он будет переживать. Главное, чтобы она об этом не узнала.

Тем временем Леон брел по улице, освещённой светом фонарей, пытаясь как-нибудь упорядочить свои мысли. Новости, которые объявили сегодня в академии, ошарашили не только его, но легче от этого не становилось. По пути от телефонной будки до знакомой скамейки Леон нервно думал о том, как он будет объясняться перед Клэр. Голова гудела, словно гнездо, полное злобных шершней, и сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь одном не представлялось возможным. Остановившись перед излюбленным местом встречи, парень выглядывал подругу, надеясь, что свежий вечерний ветер поможет ему успокоиться. Оставалось верить в то, что Клэр всё поймёт, даже если сам он с трудом осознавал новости. Зажмурив глаза, юноша перекатывался с пятки на носок, а шум в голове никак не утихал.

— Эй!

Раскрыв глаза, Леон увидел, как Клэр, ускоряя шаг, бежит к нему. На секунду ему стало намного лучше — искренняя улыбка девушки будто прогнала все переживания, заполнявшие его голову. Но они тут же вернулись, будто бумеранг, к тому же многократно усилились, потому что момент, когда о них надо будет рассказать, приблизился. Переборов переживания, Леон подался навстречу подруге, которая уже протянула руки для объятия.

— Привет!  
— Привет, прости, что опоздала — брат задержал.  
— Это я должен извиняться, что так поздно позвал …  
— Так, выкладывай, что случилось?

Леон тяжело выдохнул и напряженно потёр шею. Он всё ещё не мог подобрать правильных слов, и с каждой секундой ситуация усугублялась. Клэр, сложившая руки на груди, почти как брат, и нетерпеливо подалась вперёд.

— Всё нормально, Леон?  
— Прогуляемся до набережной? — невпопад ответил юноша.  
— Ты меня пугаешь. Пройдёмся, конечно, если ты всё мне расскажешь.  
— Я... постараюсь.

Леон издал нервный смешок, и оставшаяся дорога прошла в абсолютной тишине. Иногда их руки неуклюже сталкивались, но на этот раз отстранялись друг от друга. Напряжение Леона будто передавалось Клэр, и нехорошее предчувствие быстро разрасталось у нее в груди, подобно злостному сорняку. Дойдя до набережной, ребята остановились, глядя на рябь водной глади. Где-то вдалеке переливались сигнальные огни кораблей, не прекращавших свое бдение даже в такой поздний час. Мягкое шуршание волн, которые едва поднимал прохладный ночной ветер, будто бы уменьшало напряжение, висевшее в воздухе.

— Ну, как там твоя стажировка?  
— Нормально, нормально. Я бы даже сказал, отлично. — Леон нервно усмехнулся, опустив взгляд. — Сегодня, как раз, сдал отчёт. Лето почти кончилось. Даже как-то непривычно.  
— И не говори! — Клэр всплеснула руками. — Но мы же здорово его провели, согласись.  
— Соглашусь. Если честно, это твоя заслуга.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе! — девушка шутливо толкнула друга.  
— Серьёзно!— возмутился тот.  
— Ладно, ладно. Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, проторчала под домашним арестом до самого сентября. Так что ты спас моё лето от беспрерывного надзора Криса.  
— Значит, мы квиты?  
— Определённо! — Клэр подошла к смотровой площадке. — Мне до чёртиков не хочется возвращаться в школу. А тебе, наверное, противно от одной мысли о возвращении в академию.

Леон сделал несколько шагов вперёд, оказавшись рядом с Клэр. Она немного склонила голову, глядя на него в ожидании ответа, но юноша старательно отводил глаза, тяжелым взглядом глядя куда-то вдаль. Неприятное ощущение, ненадолго отступившее, внезапно обострилось.

— Я не вернусь в академию. — ни один мускул на лице Леона не дрогнул при этих словах.  
— Шутишь?  
— Я серьёзно. — парень наконец-то нашел себе силы взглянуть в глаза Клэр. — Сегодня звонили из академии. Сказали, что для нас не будет нового учебного года.  
— С чего вдруг? — в её голосе остро звучало недоумение. — Академию закрыли?  
— Нет. Нет, конечно, нет.  
— А что тогда?  
— Вот мы и дошли до запутанной части. — Леон сложил руки на груди, наконец встречаясь с подругой взглядом. — Академия собрала группу из лучших учеников. Нас направляют в Раккун-Сити.  
— И?  
— И, в общем-то, на этом всё.  
— Всё?! — в свете фонаря Леон заметил, что глаза Клэр расширились, будто от испуга. Она подошла ближе и положила ладонь ему на плечо. — Зачем вы там?  
— Говорят, обстановка обострилась. В подробности не вдаются.  
— И надолго?  
— Я не знаю. Нам ничего не говорят. Всё держат в секрете.

Голос Леона дрожал, будто каждое слово давалось ему с огромным усердием. Клэр в недоумении смотрела в его потерянные глаза. Оба ловили ртом воздух, будто готовились что-то сказать, но останавливались, не найдя нужных слов. Никто из них не знал, как поступить — казалось, что любое действие, любое слово сейчас сделает только хуже. Клэр нерешительно подняла свободную руку и положила её на щеку Леона, аккуратно проведя по ней большим пальцем. Робким движением юноша накрыл её ладонь своей, наклонив голову и немного прикрыв веки.

— И когда вы уезжаете?  
— Завтра утром. Едва ли не на рассвете.  
— Погоди! Утром? — Клэр чуть не подскочила от волнения. — Но уже так поздно! Тебе нужно отдыхать!  
— Успею ещё, не бойся. Просто… — Леон сжал её ладонь чуть сильнее. — Хотел увидеться с тобой. Всё рассказать. Мне так спокойнее.

Смутившись, юноша опустил чуть отстранил чужую руку, не выпуская её из своей, и отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть в опечаленные глаза Клэр. Вторая рука, покоившаяся на его плече, скользнула немного выше и остановилась на шее. Девушка сделала полшага вперёд и приподнялась на носочках. Леон вновь повернул голову к ней, и их носы едва не столкнулись. Увидев потерянный взгляд юноши, Клэр как будто резко осознала, что нужно сделать, так что, не став медлить, подалась вперёд.   
Когда их губы соприкоснулись, оба почувствовали солоноватый привкус, будто свежий морской ветер оказался запечатан в этом поцелуе. Рука Леона, лежащая на ладони девушки, неуверенно скользнула вниз и остановилась на её предплечье. Казалось, что во всём мире остались лишь они вдвоем, да тихий морской прибой где-то на периферии. Как только их губы разъединились, Леон, не до конца понявший, что именно сейчас произошло, почти неосознанным движением заключил девушку в крепкие объятия.

— Как они могли сделать это? — голос Клэр, уткнувшейся к нему в плечо, звучал едва слышно и, кажется, дрожал. — Прямо перед твоим днем рождения!  
— Я об этом даже не думал. Действительно, чуть-чуть не дождался восемнадцатилетия. — Леон успокаивающе водил ладонью по подрагивающей спине. — Не расстраивайся, хулиганка. Может, нам выдадут телефоны. Крутые, новой модели. Тогда я буду звонить тебе каждый день.  
— Точно? — Клэр подняла голову, и Леон увидел размазанные дорожки слёз, чуть блестящие в неярком свете. — Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю. Каждый день, без исключений. — уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке, и он протянул ладонь к круглому личику, чтобы утереть слёзы. — Если будет время — даже два раза в день, а то и больше!  
— Нет, ну это уже перебор. — хихикнув, Клэр тоже потянулась вытереть обжигающие слёзы со своих щёк, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к чужой руке. — Но я не против. Главное — знать, что у тебя всё хорошо.  
— Но ты мне тоже звони, ладно?  
— Конечно!  
— Если я вдруг забуду.  
— Только попробуй! — возмутилась девушка.  
— Я буду скучать, Клэр. — грустно улыбнулся юноша.  
— Думай обо мне почаще. Знай, что как минимум один человек в этом городе грустит о тебе.

Леон улыбнулся, увидев насупившееся лицо Клэр, и снова подтянул её к себе, крепко обхватив за плечи. Его подбородок опустился на рыжую макушку, пока девушка обвивала руками крепкую талию. Буря внутри юноши от этого совсем утихла, и скорый отъезд больше не пугал его. Осознание того, что Клэр разделяла теперь их общие чувства, было лучше любого успокоительного.


End file.
